A Ghostly Reunion
by medicalnins
Summary: Authors Note: My first request by sasusaku01 on tumblr! Hope this is what you wanted, you wanted feels, bam, some feels Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and young Sarada make a trip to the Uchiha shrine and cemetery to pay tribute to Mikoto on her special day...never had the trio expected to be welcomed in way that released Sasuke from his last regrets and ache.


_A Ghostly Family Reunion_

Clad sandals clicked against the stone walkway in a peaceful rhythm. The family of three dressed in traditional Yukata for the special day that Sakura had _insisted_ was absolutely necessary. Sasuke begged to differ. In Konoha, the summers were almost  unbearable; when it was raining it was humid and hot. He could feel sweat trickling down his back and the back of his neck was drenched. But it was all worth it. Seeing Sakura in her first Uchiha yukata (the white one with pastel pink cherry blossoms climbing the sides along with the Uchiha clan sign gracing the back) with her now long hair tied into a clean bun with hair sticks holding it in place. He also noticed the way it hugged her curves and brought out the color of her emerald eyes and unusual pink hair. How he loved her hair….

But what he loved most was seeing five-year-old Sarada in her red and deep blue yukata with the clan symbol also gracing its back. Watching her hold Sakura's hand gently while skipping along her side with her favorite (and only) pair of sandals. Along her side was her green stuffed dinosaur that ghostly resembled his own old toy {Itachi's old toy}. Sakura had argued against it but in this turn events, it was his justification that allowed his princess to bring the toy.

After learning about Pein's attack on the Village Hidden in the leaves he was for sure about the compounds ruin and the underground shrine and vault along with it. However; only one had crumbled as a result of the almighty push. The grounds were surprisingly well kept. Every flower and every bush were in perfect shape, as if someone was just caring for them. The rebuilt stone pathway led to a watering well and stone pergola that harbored the secret entryway to the underground shrine and cemetery. Itachi had ensured that everybody of Uchiha blood or name be buried protectively under the grounds of Konoha; along with secrets in the Uchiha Vault.

He hadn't noticed it until Sarada had taken his hand a gazed up at him, smiling brightly; that he had indeed been holding in a breath. He could feel his throat dry and his heart slightly pick up in speed. Not in a negative way, but in the way that Sakura made him feel when seeing her wait by the gates for his return, the way she called him darling, or when Sarada would snuggle close to him on the couch when he was home. It was a happy feeling, really it was.

The time away helped him confirm multiple things. One being his unmistakable love for Sakura and desire to protect her, second being that he had to face the music and relearn to accept the feelings he had long since suppressed. Arriving at the pergola brought back all those feelings, but again, most were now happy thoughts. But that didn't mean he didn't still have his share of sadness, hurt, and sorrow as any other orphan would.

Once they had reached the pergola and well, he formed his fire ball jutsu signs and nicked his thumb against his death before touching the base of the stone well; opening up a lighted staircase leading deep into the ground. Gesturing for Sakura to enter first along with Sarada he couldn't hold back the chuckle threatening to escape his throat; Sarada was hiding behind Sakura's leg, looking directly at him for reassurance.

To a child, it looked scary as hell

To an adult, it too looked both scary and sketchy as hell. But he had been there before and knew of its security and safety.

"Come now Sarada" he spoke softly, crouching down to eye level with her. It was a matter of milliseconds before she jumped into his embraced, tightly gripping around his neck. He let another chuckle go. He cherished moments like this, it wasn't often he returned home but today, today was special. It was his mother's birthday and Sarada had yet to visit the shrine. He wanted to wait until she was older and able to understand the who's and why's but Sakura had a way with words…

Sakura walked down the stairs first and was briskly followed by himself with a tiny Sarada resting on his right hip and arm. As they reached a certain spot, the opening closed and candles in the wall flickered on. He and Sakura were married down here. He could still remember Sakura being so very... _annoying_ about the place but eventually became overly enthused about the spot.

" _Not to sound rude or insensitive Sasuke-kun, but, marrying in a shrine - a place that harbors your ancestors?" She said in an awkward tone._

" _I thought a romantic like you would gush at it…" he said nonchalantly._

" _Yes but, but I don't know Sasuke! It gives me the creeps, what if your parents would be turning over in their graves at me in there! I mean really.."_

" _It's not like we're making an heir in there, unless that's why you're so bashful about it…" he smirked without even noticing he had; it wasn't like himself to just tease her like that. It had taken him quite a while to build up to that comfort level with her._ He smirked again. Nightmares of bloody floors and ghosts haunting him were very rare to him now. They had long since vanished ever since Sakura and he married.

He saw Sakura turn to him and smile, before kneeling down to his mother's portrait and placing several items. The items included flowers of different varieties of different meanings (how very Sakura he thought), decorative hair ornaments, and a glass baby rattle she thought would bring her closer to Sarada - or something like that.

He set Sarada down who then went over to her mama, where she learned how to bow properly and say a handful of prayers. It wasn't until she began to sing "happy birthday" did the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The scene was precious but he thought the action would cause his heart to flutter (which it did) instead of raising hairs on the back of his neck. He watched them from behind, quietly and peacefully. He made his own prayers earlier, far before Sakura and Sarada had joined him.

" _She has_ _ **your**_ _cheeks"_ His heart almost stopped. An almost familiar voice sprang from nowhere. He looked at his two girls who seemed to not hear the exchange. He turned around and almost fell to his knees. He rubbed his eyes, activated his Sharingun and counted to fifty. He wasn't dreaming, hallucinating or tripping on acid; he saw no chakra flow and heard no heart beats. Yet, there they were, standing by the large crest painted on a wall. Mikito was the first to approach him, taking his hand that he swore felt like nothing and no one had taken ahold of; and she smiled. She smiled the most sweet and painful smile he had ever seen.

Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. She smiled again, closing her eyes and holding his hand tightly before directing her attention back to Sakura and Sarada. " _She is just like you were when you were a child," he heard in almost a hushed tone; "so joyful and happy"_. He smiled at the two, feeling his heart swell. He also swore he felt her warm breath fan into the room and stop when Sarada placed her Dino on the shrine by her photo.

Taking another glance at his mother, whose lone hand now covered her mouth and got in the way of a stream of tears. He had no words. He also had all the words. He had so much he wanted to say. So much. It wasn't until his father, Fugaku, stood behind the two with one arm around his wife's shoulder and one around his left shoulder {the one with the nub}.

" _How you found a wife of such excellence beats me"_ he glanced a look at his father's face, soft, unlike any time he had ever witnessed as a child. His head turned to his and he smiled…

" _That's my boy"_ his knees felt weak and his breath was taken from his chest. It wasn't until a small shriek that brought him back to reality when he saw Sakura looking nervously at him, as if she was seeing ghosts; well she was….

All he could do was smile. His heart clenched as his mother left his side and kneeled beside Sakura and took her hands in her own and whispered something to her. His father, no longer compassionately lounging on his shoulder, was now kneeling and urging Sarada over to him. Sarada's face was filled with joy; she had asked about them so much and often found his father's 'smile' to be something she found amusing. She ran into his embrace, almost as if she had known him since the day she was born.

" _Sarada, these are your Grandparents, they love you very much, but not as much as I do.."_ yet another voice that brought goosebumps to rise on his arm and legs. Itachi has just strolled right into the scene of Fugaku holding Sarada, and began to pinch her cheeks and play with her feet. It was almost like a funny sick dream. He felt like his legs would give any second from shock if it was for Sakura now latched around his side.

"Well, who said a birthday wish never comes true Sasuke-kun" Sakura had beamed.

Itachi -who had practically ripped Sarada from his father's arms- gently set her down and made his way right in front of Sasuke.

" _Little brother, this is our true last meeting until death. You have made me, us, very proud,"_ he trailed off, glancing down at Sarada and then back up at Sakura before pulling them both to his own forehead " _I could not have done any better making a name and reputation for myself Sasuke."_ he said softly. Glancing at Sakura, " _and Sakura, thank you for being his light when my flame burned out. You have brought us all great joy seeing the Uchiha name continue its gratefulness and our pride has not been demolished or chipped. Please continue to heal him and love him as you have done for so long"_ Itachi had almost whispered before stepping back, releasing the soft grip he had behind their heads.

It was time to go, he knew it when he saw his back turn and his parents go to leave down one of the unlit tunnels. All this time he had with them and he had yet to utter a single word, a single ' _Thank you'_ or ' _I love you'_ to his beloved parents and brother.

"O-Okasan.." he spit out, almost like it was fire leaving his breath. She snapped to turn to him. Obsidian orbs piercing back at him.

"Happy Birthday Okasan…" he smiled softly. His heart was completely at peace. He had his family's love, his father's approval and own love for Sakura and Sarada, the words his brother graced him and Sakura with, and he bared witness to his mother's gentle smile before their essence vanished into thin air.

 **The End.**


End file.
